


What do You Think?

by adr1anishere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, no editing we post our fics like men, self indulgent, written before season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adr1anishere/pseuds/adr1anishere
Summary: Lance and Pidge have a talk after the universe is liberated. DRABBLE





	What do You Think?

"I still can't believe you turned her down," Pidge muttered, flopping down on his bed next to him. She stole a glance at the time on his phone. "I mean I guess two years is plenty of time to move on but..."

Lance sighed, closing the display. "Don't get me wrong; Allura's a fantastic person, but it just wouldn't have been fair to either of us. At least in my opinion?" He pulled his hood over his face, trying to avoid the piercing gaze boring a hole in the side of his face. "What really worries me is the fact that apparently the mice told Allura before I could. They're MICE. How would they have known that?!"

Pidge snorted, obviously trying her best to hold in a laugh. Lance elbowed her in the side. "Ack! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She covered up her laughter with a cough before regaining her composure. "But hey, I don't know why you're surprised by that. I mean, they knew I was a girl long before you did-"

"Nope. We aren't bringing up that again."

"Awwww little Lancey's embarrassed about being outdone by space rodents."

That comment got her another elbow in her side.

Lance finally let go of his hood and stared at the white ceiling above him. He'd missed moments like these. Now that the universe didn't need the Paladins of Voltron anymore, he wondered how many more they'd have. Would all of them still keep in touch? He didn't want to think about that; not right now at least.

"But yeah, they were also saying something about how I have unaddressed feelings for someone else and man did Allura take that and run with it."

He felt the girl next to him stiffen. "Really?" Pidge asked, probably trying to sound nonchalant. She didn't. Lance shrugged.

"Maybe? Like you said earlier, two years is plenty of time to get over someone. I guess it wouldn't be impossible that I'd developed a crush on someone else in that time."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't know anything about that."

Lance almost flinched. She'd spat out those words like they'd left a bad taste in her mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, hoping that it wouldn't make her sudden shift in attitude worse.

"... what do you think?" Pidge muttered, just loud enough for him hear. He looked at her for the first time since their conversation started.

He'd never seen Katie Holt blush before.

Her warm, beautiful amber eyes met his own. She wasn't wearing her glasses; for the first time, Lance didn't have a glass barrier between her thoughts and his.

There was absolutely no question what she had meant.

Lance felt like he was slowlying burning up; he could actively feel the blush spread across his face. Lance could pinpoint the exact moment his heart began to race.

"... I think those quiznaking mice need to stop figuring out my feelings before I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOF SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS SOONER but yeah I'm finally putting it up here. 
> 
> I swear I'll get to chapter three of BtW. I swear. 
> 
> Yeah this was incredibly self indulgent but do I care? No.


End file.
